Pride of the Uchiha
by SilverDarkness7
Summary: A secret survivor in the Uchiha clan, hidden until now, comes to Konaha. He's never had any friends, but somehow he has the Mangekyo, and no one know exactly who he is. OC-OnikiXSakura, NarutoXHinata.


2000+ words in this chapter. Damn, I've been typing alot per chapter now! This is my Naruto story, Pride of the Uchiha! Enjoy!

Edit: Oniki is NOT MaryStu (LT)! He has flaws, which you'll see later. This chapter introduces him like we were introduced to Kakashi...or at least I thought Kakashi was MaryStu till later, I don't know if anyone else did. Regardless, you see a few flaws in this chapter, high chakra usage.

If you need more proof he's not MaryStu, read Ch.2 when it's up!

Anyway, enjoy Ch.1!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

All of Sakura Haruno dreams so far have been about either Sasuke or Naruto. She would constantly dream about her teammates, wishing they would return to the village.

It had been 2 years since Naruto left the village. Sakura would wonder how he and Sasuke were doing, and if they would ever return.

But this dream, this dream started out like any normal dream she had, and turned into something else.

XxXxXxX Dream XxXxXxX

It was pitch black, nothing around for miles. Sakura was walking down a path, her body seemed to light up a few feet around her, revealing the dirt path she was walking on. She stopped upon seeing a figure the also had light emitting from their body. It was Sasuke, with his Uchiha, blue shirt, tan pants and his spiked black hair. He was turned away from her.

"Sasuke!" She shouted, "Please come back!"

Sasuke began to turn, and he began to change. He got taller, his clothes changed into the ANBU uniform, and his hair lay down and got longer, also wrapping itself into a pony tail. His face changed into an older Sasuke, but resembled Itachi a bit. The new Uchiha looked right at her with his Sharingan eyes, then those changed too.

"The Sasuke you know, is dead!" He said, the Mangekyo Shaingan appearing. His looked like three feathers forming a circle pattern, their stems coming out of the pupil.

Sakura screamed as she disappeared and appeared in Tsukuyomi, the Nightmare Realm of the Mengekyo Sharingan.

She saw Sasuke, and he was attacking her from the back of her neck, just like he did 2 years also, but he was causing her pain everytime he hit that spot. She screamed, she wanted this to stop.

XxXxXxX End Dream XxXxXxX

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, as she sat up suddenly in her bed, panting and sweating.

She looked around, lost and confused. It felt like it really happened, and that she just awoke after it all happened. Sakura got up, put of her clothes, and looked out the window. She was confused. None of her dreams felt like they actually happened, but this one was different, almost as if someone was controlling the dream. Also, she never has had that dream before. While the dream started out like one she usually had would, she never saw another soul besides her, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Strange…maybe Master would know about this." Sakura said as she began to gather her things. "First, I'll go to the gate like I usually do, then I'll see master about this."

XxXxXxX

The gate guards were looking down the path out of Konaha, like they usually did. Today, they were bored, and trying to think of someway to entertain themselves, and watch out for people entering the village at the same time.

One of the guards looked up and noticed him, "Hey, who's that?" He asked.

The other two looked. A strange teenager wearing a black cloak was walking their way. The cloak was covering everything except for his mouth and lower face. He continued walking, not stopping until he was standing a few feet from the guards, and even then he just stood there, not moving or saying anything. The guards looked at him confused.

"Excuse me, sir. If you want to enter the village, we need your name and what village your from!" The first guard said.

The teen opened his mouth, but closed it again, like he was trying to find the right words.

"Sir, if you don't reply, you might as well leave." The second guard said.

"My name and identification…" The teen began, in a cold voice, "is a secret. I need to see the Hokage, and she'll accept me into the village."

"You think that'll work?" The third guard said, "Men, I think we found our entertainment!"

"Hey, yeah!" The second guard said, "This guys a fool! We can get plenty on fun out of him."

"I wouldn't recommend it." The cloaked figure warned them.

The first guar growled, "I'll be first!" He raised his fist and charged at the figure, who side stepped it and knocked him back to where the other two were.

"I see I have no choice." The teen sighed, "Prepare for something you've never experienced before!"

The three men got ready again, "Let's go!"

But before they could charge, the teen raised his head and mumbled a few words.

"Tsukuyomi, the Nightmare Realm of the Mangekyo Sharingan."

A few seconds later, the guards cried out in terror and fell to the ground in shock.

"_I never had anybody, I had no friends." _The cloaked Uchiha thought as he walked away form the guards, _"But I have the Mangekyo. It was odd, I had it before the Uchiha murder. Did I have a best friend? Did I kill him? I don't remember. I also seem to not be going blind. Is this my father or mothers doing. They died a few weeks after we fled the village."_

Lost in thought, the cloaked figure continued walking. As he walked, he passed Sakura, who was on her way to the gates. He looked at her, and saw she was looking at him strangely. She turned away and she continued her path to the gate.

"_As soon as she gets to the gate, she'll see what happened. I better hide from her sight, then find my way to Tsunade."_

Sakura was confused about the figure she just passed, but when she turned to get another look at him, he was gone.

XxXxXxX

Lady Tsunade. The fifth Hokage. A women who was really 50 but looked like she was 20, and an expert at medical nin-jutsu. She was currently bored to death, looking out the window, wondering what was going to happen today.

"Master!" A voice shouted.

Tsunade looked to see Sakura running down the street. She jumped up and landed right at her window. Tsunade quickly got up and opened it, and Saukra jumped in.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"The guards at the gate were in a coma when I got there. Upon healing them, I heard a mysterious cloaked figure was in the village, and he's looking for you!" Sakura reported.

"Increase security!" Tsunade commanded to a guard. She sighed, "If this is someone playing some kind of joke, I'll…"

Tsunade sat down and began her paperwork. Sakura stood at attention, wondering what was going on and who this person who entered the village was, let alone how he managed to get past three jonin guards by himself.

"_He said…Tsukuyomi. That's…all I heard…before everything…IT WAS HORRIBLE!" _The guard's voice echoed in her head.

"Tsunade, the guard said that the person said, 'Tsukuyomi'. What is that?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "Why didn't you say that earlier? The guards don't stand a chance against Sharingan!"

"Sasuke!?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"No." A voice said, "I am Sasuke's cousin!"

The master and student turned to see the cloaked figure standing before them. Both master and student were on guard.

"Who are you!?" Tsunade demanded.

The figure shook his head, "My name is Oniki. Oniki Uchiha." He lowered his hood and Sakura gasped, it was the teen that Sasuke turned into from her dream last night.

"Why are you here? How did you survive the Uchiha murder? Just, explain yourself!" Sakura demanded before Tsunade could say anything.

"Where should I begin?" Oniki wondered, "Well, if you have to know…

"It was the pale, dark night of the Uchiha Manicure. My parents were fleeing the village, and I didn't know why. They told me it was important that I didn't make a sound, and that I didn't ask questions until later. My father was carrying me, since he believed I'd make too much noise. Both my parents we're in cloaks, as was I. We fled the village and I never really found out why, but I heard the Uchiha clan was almost extent. The only survivors being me, my mom and dad, Sasuke and Itachi.

"Although I never understood why the Uchiha clan was almost wiped out, and I decided not to worry about it. My parents taught me everything they knew about survival, and the ways of a ninja…before they died. I was left to fend for myself. I used my skills to survive, until I learned of the Akasuki. Itachi Uchiha was in the Akasuki, and he was planning on capturing something. I soon learned that 'something' was with Naruto, and I heard he was from my old village. Of course, this was my way back, I planned to return to the village, to help Naruto, and to help you guys."

Both Sakura and Tsunade were stunned. They just heard this unbelievable story, but something about how he told it, and something about Oniki in general, told them he could be trusted. Tsunade sighed and Sakura looked at her.

"What now?" She asked.

"We let him stay, but I want to run background checks on Oniki, and I want to check him physically with medical nin-jutsu, make sure he's healthy and not holding any secrets." Tusnade explained, "However, you will not be staying in a normal place until I can confirm exactly who you are and why you're here!"

"Very well." Oniki said.

Tsunade nodded, "I'll show you to the medical room, and will begin your physical."

XxXxXxX

Oniki was sitting on a medical table, his cloak was off, revealing only his underwear. Sakura was blushing a little as he sat there, thinking about how he and Sasuke were very similar.

"Let's begin!" Tsunade said.

As they checked over Oniki, but medical specialists were amazed at how much chakra he had in his body. He also seemed to be in great physical shaped, with toned muscles and everything. Sakura was currently checking his back, rubbing her glowing green hands on it, currently check for infections. She finished a long time ago, but she kept on the back.

"_He's different alright. I wonder just how good of a ninja he is?"_

"Sakura!" Tsunade snapped, "Are you done, yet!?"

"Sorry, master!" Sakura said, moving on.

XxXxXxX

"You are in excellent health for someone who was lived in the forest for around 9 years!" Tsunade said, "How did you live?"

Oniki smirked, "As I said, my parents taught by survival, and the ways of the ninja."

"Who was your mother?" Tsunade asked, looking Oniki up and down.

Oniki looked up, and sighed, "Her name was Kin."

Tsunade's eyes widened for the second time that day. "Kin…so it's ture…"

"You knew her?" Sakura asked.

"My mother was an experienced Medial Ninja. I'm sure Tsunade and her met due to their abilities." Oniki said, "She was trying to find a cure for my blindness…and I think she did, before she died."

"What'd she teach you?" Tsunade asked.

"Everything she knew."

The next thing Oniki knew, Tsunade slashed him across the chest with a kunai.

"Tsunade!?" Sakura shouted, confused and shocked.

"Show me!" Tsunade demamded.

"As you wish." Oniki smiled, and the wound began to disappear before their very eyes. The skin repaired itself, and soon, it looked like nothing happened. Except for one thing, Oniki's chakra wasn't as strong as before.

"Big use of chakra." Tsunade said, "I'm guessing Sharingan and Medical Nin-Jutsu don't mix well."

"Because of the chakra needed to keep the Sharingan active, yes, my medical powers are only in case of emergencies or wounds I have to heal." Oniki said, "I only need about 0.00001 of my chakra to keep my Sharingan active, but using medical nin-jutsu takes about 1.5 times the normal amount needed."

"How do you calculate this?" Sakura asked.

"I am a genius, like my cousin, Itachi and my father." Oniki replied.

"That'll due for today. You can live under the watch of the ANBU, but I want to see you here tomorrow!" Tsunade said.

"Of course." Oniki said, as Tsunade sent out a request for an ANBU.

After Oniki left, Sakura was looking out the window, her fist clenched.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked her.

"I've got a bad feeling" Sakura said.

"About Oniki?"

"No…about, what Naruto is going to think, of Oniki. Cause he's coming back…I can feel it!"


End file.
